The Perks of Being a Fang Banger
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: True Blood/NCIS crossover; set shortly after season 10 of NCIS... Ziva David has quit NCIS, and feels she needs to leave DC after everything that has happened. She goes to Louisiana, where she stumbles across Shreveport, Fangtasia and two vampires that change her life as she knew it forever. Ziva/Pam/Eric fanfiction, don't like don't read; leave review in the dooblydoo
1. What Perks?

It was a late October night, the sun having been replaced with the moon hours ago. Pamela Swynford de Beaufort and her Maker, Eric Northman were sitting in Fangtasia, staring almost hopelessly at the empty stage. Pam turned to Eric, sighing.

"This is stupid. None of these backwoods hillbillies have anything fucking close to what we're looking for." She said with much frustration and exasperation.

"I know, Pamela. I was there." Eric replied wittily, running a hand through his slicked back hair.

Pam practically glared at the man before rolling her eyes. She stood to her feet and began pacing. She knew that they needed to find new dancers, after what had happened last week, with a few vampires getting much too carried away with the human dancers. Needless to say, they would not be allowed back in Fangtasia anytime soon. Meanwhile, a young Israeli Bon Temps new comer was wandering the streets of Shreveport, wanting something to do, when she stumbled upon Fangtasia. The illuminescent red sign which read the bar's name caught her attention. Her name was Ziva David and she had no idea what she was about to walk into.

"Maybe we should just quit for today... open up the place?" Pamela theorized, slumping back into her seat after having paced for several moments.

"Perhaps..." Eric concurred, looking to Pam with a small smile.

All the while, Ziva had noticed the dancers wanted sign not too far away from the door. Humming thoughtfully, she wondered what it would really be like to be a dancer. Having held government jobs most of her working life, this was certainly not a form of employment she ever considered. What would her father think? Then again, she knew if she were to live here long she would need a job. What was left of her NCIS money before she quit would not last her forever. Making her decision, Ziva walked up to the door and tentatively reached for the handle, opening it slowly before stepping inside. Ziva could not keep her eyes from wandering over the interior, the red walls far more alluring and captivating than the orange ones she had to get used to over the years. Pam and Eric's eyes went right to Ziva, and from the moment their eyes landed on the morsel, they wanted to devour her. Both were experienced enough, however, to know how to control that innate and natural impulse.

"Hello." I greeted, my accent thick with my apprehension.

Pam smirked, her eyes wandering over the Israeli with much curiosity.

"Mm, hello indeed." Pamela purred, crossing her left leg over her right.

Her eyes then went to Eric, and she smirked. Eric then let his orbs go to Pam.

"Off you go, Pamela." He said, looking between the two women in his presence.

"Mm, no... I think I would like to stay." She replied, her southern drawl evident.

"I can handle this alone." He said, practically boring into her with his eyes.

She was about to go when Ziva raised her hands, coming over to the vampires.

"No, really... it's okay. Neither of you have to go. I was just wondering about the job, that is all." Ziva spoke, her accent so thick and wondrous that it made both vampires want her even more. "I must admit, I have never done this type of dancing, the type one requires for a bar... but I would love to give it a try."

Eric nodded, gesturing his arm out towards the stage, both parties smiling to the brunette.

"Please, do show us what you are capable of." Eric spoke, his eyes unable to keep from wandering over the mortal's frame.

"There's music up there too... just do as you wish." Pamela added, smiling.

Ziva, feeling her heart race with her nervousness, slowly peeled away her jacket and set it down before going up onto the stage. She turned on the music, a familiar song beginning to play. The Israeli smirked to herself, allowing her hips to move to the beat, knowing this song was much advantageous for her heritage and genetically blessed hips. When the song was over, a thin layer of sweat coated Ziva's frame, simply adding to her alluring scent. Pam and Eric were both rather entranced by the woman whom stood before them.

"Mm, she's good." Pamela purred, her blue eyes scanning over the sweat glistening Ziva's body.

"Really good." Eric responded, interlacing his hands. "You, come here."

Ziva's eyes widened, worried in that moment. This was not going to be good. Or was it? Ziva hesitantly stepped off the stage, making her way over to the vampires. Her eyes darted between the duo, her heart beating rapidly. She was worried that the two vampires in front of her could somehow sense her heart and how quickly it was going. She tried to settle it down. Eric leaned forward, looking right into Ziva's eyes.

"Tell me, what is your name?" He asked, almost glamouring the vulnerable Israeli.

"My name is Ziva... Ziva David." She replied without hesitation.

"That's a very unusual name." Eric said, standing to his feet.

Pam mimicked his actions, both going to stand on either side of the human whom had walked into their bar.

"Mm, yes, unusual... and quite gorgeous." Pam replied, toying with a bit of Ziva's brunette curls.

Both vampires noticed the flush of red coming to the woman's cheek, heat filling her face as she grew sheepish.

"Thank you." Ziva replied with a slight nod.

"You have the job if you want it still." Eric whispered into Ziva's ear lustily.

The Israeli then felt shock waves go through her entire body, looking between Eric and Pam. The feelings she felt then were all so overwhelming, unlike any other she had had before. Swallowing hard, she nodded.

"I will take it then." She replied, breathing in sharply when the pair essentially sandwiched the Israeli.

Pam pressed herself into Ziva's front and Eric was behind her. Ziva's heart raced even faster. She swallowed hard again and locked eyes with Pam.

"There are perks to working for us, Ziva." Pam spoke softly, alluring the woman in the process.

Ziva's orbs darted between Pam's, confusion and curiosity rushing through her along with arousal. She was becoming far too turned on by them both. How was this even possible? Or even remotely okay? Could they tell?

"And they are yours if you want them, too." Eric added, his hands gently resting on Ziva's hips.

Pam's went to her waist, smiling as she nodded.

"We both would really enjoy it if you wanted these perks, cupcake." Pam spoke softly.

It made Ziva so curious. She wanted so badly to know what these perks were. Though, in that moment, all she truly wanted it to be sex; hot, sweaty, bloody, vampire on human on vampire sex. She imagined Eric and Pam touching her for a brief moment, nearly biting her lip at the notion. She wondered if it would be dangerous.

"Well, it depends... what are these perks?" She asked, looking over her shoulder slightly to Eric, but also keeping an eye on Pam as well.

"Would you like to find out?" Eric questioned, letting his hands caress Ziva a bit and Pam did the same, for she knew what he was trying to do.

"Yes."


	2. Take Me

Upon receiving approval, Eric brushed back Ziva's hair, revealing her succulent neck. With hungry and bewildered orbs, he watched as the Israeli's erratic pulse showed through her carotid artery. Pam kept close eye on them both, but also watched the pulsating as well, her hunger almost more than she could bare. Eric let his lips place gentle kisses along the artery, feeling the pulsing through his lips.

"Tell me, Ziva... may we have you tonight?" Pamela asked for her Maker, noting the lustful look in both his and the human's eyes.

"Yes, please." Ziva managed to say, feeling Eric's arousal pressing into her from behind. "Pam, Eric... take me."

Humming with much satisfaction and desire, Eric allowed his fangs to come out and so did Pam. This caused Ziva to become enthralled and slightly frightened, unsure of what to think. She eyed the blonde before her for a long while, mesmerized. Tentatively, she reached out towards Pam, gently touching her left fang. Pam, understanding that the woman most likely had never been around her kind, allowed Ziva to do as she was. Ziva then quickly turned to face Eric, doing the same with his. Mystified, she shook her head.

"This is all so... intense." She breathed, eying Eric for a long moment when she noticed it. "Oh."

Her eyes were on his bulging erection, her heart beating faster. Pam pressed her front into Ziva's back, her hands going to the hem of her human lover's tank top. She pulled the white fabric over her head and tossed it away, taking a moment to admire Ziva's toned form, her curves, the indention of her back, and the dimples just below the small of her back.

"Mm, Eric, she is divine." Pam purred to her Maker.

"I agree." He growled before cupping Ziva's face in his more than strong hands. He leaned in and pressed his lips into Ziva's, his hands slowly sliding down to her breasts, feeling them for the first time. As they kissed, he could feel her heart beating rampantly beneath her flesh and rib cage. Pam, meanwhile, allowed for her hands to traverse to the front of Ziva's black cargo pant styled shorts. She unbuttoned them and slipped her hand into them, allowing her fingertips to assuage her and Eric's human's clit.

"Oh, my God!" Ziva moaned out, tossing her head back in surrender. This allowed for her neck to lie bare to them both. Arousal trickled around Pam's fingers as she continued, waiting for her Maker to make his decisions. He was watching with much interest before swiftly tearing away his shirt. It found its place on the floor of Fangtasia, and Ziva found herself gawking at the man's chiseled torso. "Wow, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you, Ziva. As are you." He replied, looking to Pam. Pam had ceased her pleasuring on Ziva and the brunette turned to face the blue eyed vampire. Ziva ran her hands through Pam's hair, allowing her hands to just feel it.

"Can I kiss you, Pamela?" Ziva asked softly, draping her arms around her neck. Pamela nodded tenderly, and Ziva leaned in, kissing her deeply. Pam swiftly picked her up as they kissed, and she allowed her hands to grasp her ass. The Israeli moaned, kissing her until breathing became essential. She panted heavily, looking between Eric and Pam. Eric moved swiftly to be in Ziva's line of sight easier. "Now what?"

"Now, we will be taking you downstairs." Eric said softly, smiling a barely existent smile.

"Yes... we wish to get a little taste of your frosting, cupcake." Pam said teasingly before using her speed to take their human downstairs. Eric followed promptly, and the pair began to ravage Ziva with kisses across her flesh, all the while shedding themselves of their clothing.

"Mm, please, make love to me." Ziva pleaded, arousal rushing throughout her, pooling between her legs.

Eric and Pam shared a look, unsure of who to let go first. Pam smiled and gestured towards Ziva as if she were an offering to her Maker.

"Ladies first, Pamela." He growled into her ear, feeling rather playful in that moment.

"No, Eric... I insist." Pam replied, smiling to him before looking to Ziva. "Or we could let her choose."

Ziva's brown eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I could not possibly choose between you two... it is much too difficult." She spoke with a slight blush. "Is there not a way for me to have you both at the same time?"

Pam smirked and looked to Eric, the pair mentally devising a plan. The female vampire allowed her mouth to go to Ziva's neck. Ziva arched into it as Eric spread her legs, thrusting himself inside of her. A loud moan escaped Ziva's rose lips, Pam taking advantage of the moment and biting into Ziva's carotid artery. Her blood tasted so sweet, uniquely different from every other human. Ziva's body writhed from all of the pleasure, the levels insurmountable. Eric's hips moved rapidly, grasping at the human's hips as he went as hard and fast as he felt Ziva could take. He bent over Ziva, his lips colliding with Ziva's brutely. After a while, his lips moved to Ziva's ear.

"If you want more or less, let us know, Ziva." He growled, letting his mouth go to the other side of her neck. Ziva moaned out loudly as his fangs punctured her jugular vein.

"Oh, God!" Ziva screamed out, euphoric putting her feeling mildly. It did not take Ziva long to release to Eric and Pam, another orgasm mounting shortly thereafter. Ziva clung to both of her lovers, ecstasy pouring from her foreign moans. Eric released, himself and then slowly slid out of the Israeli, all the while still feeding. Pam let her fingers take Eric's place, aroused herself by the sensation of Ziva's arousal. Ziva, meanwhile, took every ounce of sheer pleasure, loving every moment. It was one night that she certainly would never forget.


	3. Drink

It was not until about three that morning when things died down and everyone, especially Ziva, was spent. Covered in her own blood, she looked between the two blondes resting on either side of her. Did this actually happen? The bite marks confirmed it, and would until they healed. Pamela gently licked Ziva clean of her blood, smiling down to her before caressing her cheek.

"You okay, darlin'?" Pamela asked softly, receiving a slight nod.

"Mm, Ziva, you have proven to be quite the human lover." Eric almost growled, kissing Ziva's cheek. Her heart raced and jumped as she felt an almost electric sensation rushing through her from his kiss, and Pam's shortly after. "Are you going to have enough strength to get up soon?"

Ziva smiled and nodded, slowly sitting up. The room was spinning a bit. She clutched onto both Pam and Eric. They shared a look, their bond transcending nonverbal messages, a connection no two humans could have, not on this level at least.

"Ziva, Pamela and I have come to an agreement and we were wondering something..." Eric said, looking right into her beautiful brown eyes with his own captivating blue orbs.

"Oh?" Ziva asked, reaching up to brush back a bit of Eric's hair. "What might that be?"

"If we could bond with you... by sharing our blood with you." Pam spoke, smiling to the brunette as she held her gaze for a few long moments. Ziva was surprised. Was such a thing possible? Would that make her a vampire? Her eyes darted thoughtfully between the two and she tilted her head slightly.

"What would this mean for me?" Ziva asked hesitantly, her heart beating with nervousness.

"It would mean that both Pam and I would be able to know what you are feeling, if you were in danger, and then there's the healing effects of it, and well..." Eric paused a moment, knowing that this next part would be somewhat humorous for he was well aware that Ziva was one of the types who were easily turned on, especially by them both. "You might also experience sexual dreams and increased libido."

This part amused Ziva to the point that it had her laughing. She was well aware of what the two of them did to her in that sense, and by drinking from them it would be even much more intense.

"Just what I need... to have you two coming to me in my dreams and making me want you." She said in a teasing manner. Biting her lip, she thought about before making her decision. "Alright, I will drink from you."

Eric and Pam both smiled, their expressions a mixture of wickedness and contenment. The pair of vampires allowed their fangs to come out and Ziva looked between them both, a sense of worry and excitement flooding her. What would it be like? Does it taste gross? Does it even have a taste? Ziva swallowed and watched as Pam bit into her own wrist, drawing her blood. Ziva watched, concerned for a moment.

"Drink, before it heals." Eric spoke in an authoritative tone.

Ziva tentatively took Pam's wrist before bringing it to her mouth. She began to drink, the feeling electric to say the least. It tasted so sweet, so enhanced. The Israeli could not find all of the right words to describe how amazing it was. Pam eased her to finish and when she pulled back, Eric smiled as blood dripped off her bottom lip and onto the cement ground. Eric, copying Pam's actions, bit into his own wrist and gently beckoned Ziva's head over to the oozing wound. She wrapped her lips around it, drinking from him as well. After a few moments, Ziva ceased her drinking and slowly moved away, looking to them both with widened eyes.

"Wow!" She breathed out, licking her lips clean. "I... I must admit, that was nothing like what I had expected."

Eric chuckled, as did Pam. Both creatures of the night found this to be quite amusing.

"What had you expected, Miss David?" Eric asked in a charismatic manner.

"Well... I thought it would not taste all that great." Ziva said with a shrug. "But I was wrong."

The pair of vampires quickly stood and dressed in as much clothing as they had left downstairs before helping Ziva to her feet. She looked between the two before kissing them both deeply and lovingly. She whimpered when four hands began to feel her body, exploring it all over again. Ziva chuckled slightly.

"Mm, not fair." She breathed between kisses. "You have four hands, I only have two."

The complaint was benign, short of meaning. Ziva fully understood the lopsided complexities of being with two vampire lovers. They could give her far more than she could give, but it did not seem to be a problem for any of those involved. After a while, Eric placed a final trail of kisses along her shoulder, resisting the urge to shove her back onto the floor and thrust himself into her yet again.

"Alright, our sweet Ziva, you should get home." He purred. "Rest, as we must in a while."

Ziva nodded, turning to face her male employer. She caressed his slightly stubbled cheek and smiled before kissing him briefly.

"Okay." She spoke softly, unable to keep from hugging them both, which they, despite the fact that they were not used to it, returned. "Thank you for this."

"The pleasure was all ours." Eric smirked his signature smirk as he held his hand to his chest.

"And, also, Ziva... you're going to want to start taking plenty of vitamins while you are with us. Take care of yourself." Pam spoke into Ziva's ear before kissing the spot beneath it.

"Alright, Pam." She replied and soon enough, the Israeli found herself going to the small home she had gotten in Bon Temps.

She took a shower, afterwards standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a towel wrapped securely around her frame. Her hair was still wet, clinging to flesh it touched. She pulled it back so as to not cover her neck, and there they were. There were those little bite marks, two sets on each side of her neck, a semblance of some sort to tell her that this was real. This had happened. She dropped the towel, it creating a white cotton pool around her feet, before walking out into her bedroom. She dressed in NCIS grey sweats and a plain black t-shirt, a slight part of her wishing she could have gone to bed with Pam and Eric on either side of her, their arms draped around her torso. Sitting down on the bed, she ran a hand through her hair before lying down and eventually slipping into a deep sleep.


	4. Bites

Though aware of what to expect, she had not expected the dreams to start that very morning. As she slept after spending the night with Pam and Eric, Ziva dreamed she was in Bon Temps' woods, her heart thudding rampantly as she stood alone in the darkness of the midnight forestation. Swallowing hard, she looked around, searching for something, for anything. And yet, nothing was there except trees and bushes and the carnage of dead plants and animals. Just then, a noise and the rustle of birds flying away. Ziva looked in the direction of the noise which made the birds flee the scene, and saw Pam and Eric standing there. They were absolutely buck naked. The Israeli withdrew a sharp breath, the air smelling of flora and fauna. Her eyes wandered over them both, becoming engrossed in their anatomy, and how beautiful both creatures were. A woosh of air and both were beside Ziva, shedding her clothing. They seemed to vanish into thin air as they were tossed away.

"Have you missed us?" They asked simultaneously, causing Ziva to wake up.

She shot up in bed, covered in a rather thin layer of sweat. She looked around the room, making sure she was in bed and not the woods. She chuckled when she indeed saw her room, running a hand through her hair.

"You two..." She remarked under her breath.

Meanwhile, Eric and Pam were getting their coffins situated for the evening when Eric smirked to Pam. Pam looked up, cocking her head to the side.

"She's dreaming about us." Eric said with a grin.

It did not take long for Pam to notice it as well, and it had her giggling with much enthusiastic cockiness. Both vampires soon got into their black and pink coffins, settling for the morning.

"Rest well, Pamela..."

"Likewise, Eric." She replied before shutting herself away.

Ziva fell back onto the bed, smiling as she stared up at the ceiling. It did not take her long to find her way back to sleep, though now she was much more peaceful, and when she woke, it was five in the evening. Just four more hours and she would be starting her first day at Fangtasia. She dressed in old cargo pants and a tank top, deciding to go somewhere to get some decent food before she had to work. She had heard of a place called Merlotte's that had amazing food, so she decided to go there. Her curly brunette covered a majority of her neck, hiding away her bite marks for the most part. Merlotte's was somewhat exactly like Ziva had pictured it, a very rustic and small town eatery. She walked inside, finding her way to an empty table. The sun shone in through the window beside her, illuminating her olive tan skin which was much more pale in appearance than usual due to last night's activities. Just then, a woman named Arlene, with fiery red hair and chewing gum in her mouth, came up to her table, a smile on her face.

"Hello darlin'! Never seen you before! What can I do for ya?" She asked in a cheerful manner, a manner needed for such a profession. Ziva smiled softly to her and nodded.

"I, uh, I need to eat something... I have work tonight and if I'm going to be dancing for as long as I think I will be, I must have something to keep me from passing out." Ziva replied, her hands interlaced and resting atop the table.

Arlene smiled and got Ziva a menu, handing it to her.

"There you are, hun. Can I get you somethin' to drink while you decide what to get?"

Ziva smiled and shrugged, biting her lip in thought. She figured it would be best to drink and much more than usual, remembering that the specialists at the American Red Cross say that it's best to remain hydrated when one donates. She figured the same principle applied to this.

"Water, please, thank you." Ziva spoke before turning to the menu.

She let her eyes scan over the items on the menu, absent mindedly brushing some of her hair over her shoulder. This revealed Pamela's love bites somewhat, though Ziva did not notice, trying to gauge what exactly on this menu she would indeed like. She looked up, however, when Arlene came back with the water.

"Aw, thank you again. You're so kind to me."

Ziva smiled, though it faded when she noticed Arlene set down the glass with a shaky hand. She wondered what had Arlene so seemingly frightened. She then realized what she was looking at and pulling her hair so that the bite marks were hidden yet again.

"Sorry," Ziva managed to speak in a feeble tone.

"Oh, my Lord!" Arlene exclaimed, looking to the Israeli with fear filled eyes. "Are you alright, sweetheart?! W-what happened to your neck, were you attacked by a vampire?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. Attacked would not be a word to describe last night's actions.

"No, not attacked..." Ziva replied verbally, her eyes not leaving Arlene. "They're just... Oh, you know...just... love bites."

"I am sorry. It's really none of my business. I just... Vampires, honey... they're dangerous!" She spoke before taking out her pad and pen.

"The ones I have experienced thus far were nothing but good to me, Arlene... I am fine, really." Ziva assured the woman, a soft smile briefly gracing her heart shaped face. "I think I will try your burger and fries."

"They ain't her burgers, hooker!" Lafayette's voice rang out from the kitchen, leaving the Israeli confused.

"I do not understand... I am not a prostitute." Ziva replied, her eyes going to Arlene after she looked at Lafayette.

"Don't mind him, sweetheart... he's always callin' everybody that." She said dismissively before going to Lafayette. "Will you stop doin' that, Lafayette! Jesus Christ, she's new here!"

"Sorry, girlfriend... she okay? She looks like she could pass out or something if she didn't stand up all slow like." Lafayette observed, getting started on Ziva's food.

Arlene rested a hand on her hip, her eyes going to the Merlotte's newcomer.

"She been with them vampires, Lafayette... probably last night." She said, sighing.

"Ah, girl... chill out... so what if she is one of them fang bangers... let's just get her taken care of and tell her she can come in all she wants." Lafayette replied, waving his spatula at the red head.

Meanwhile, Ziva could sense someone was staring at her. She looked over to see a man with messy hair and a glare about his blue eyes eyeballing the Israeli as if she were evil. He must have overheard the conversation Lafayette and Arlene had been having about her. Sam despised Fang Bangers about as much as he did Vampires themselves.

"Sam... " Arlene spoke, smacking his arm to gain his attention. "We've got a new customer and all you can do is stare? Could you be any more strange?"

She looked between Ziva and the shape shifter, huffing a breath.

"Lafayette, why don't you make her burgers rare... Seems to me all these Fang Bangers seem to like their blood." Sam said out of anger, hating the fact that people were just letting Vampires bite them.

He then walked into his office huffing out a sigh as he did so.

"Mm, mm, mm, damn shame." Lafayette remarked in response, finishing Ziva's food. "Get that girl her food."


	5. Shall We Dance?

That night, Ziva made her way to Fangtasia, dressed much more 'appropriately' for dancing in a bar and nightclub. She wore black shorts which barely made their way down her thighs and a tank top which was just transparent enough to reveal her black bra and a bit of the definition of her abdominal muscles. Ziva opened the door of her new place of employment, and instantly her eyes found Eric and Pamela. The door shut behind her and she instantly found herself surrounded by the two blondes. A light blush came to her cheeks, her heart beating considerably quicker. Eric reached out and caressed the Israeli's cheek lightly.

"It is good to see you, Ziva." Eric practically purred, smirking his signature smirk.

"Aw, it is good to see you two, as well." Ziva said with a quick nod.

Her heart beat even quicker when she felt their hands on her.

"Mm, Ziva, I must say, you look absolutely... delicious." Pam murmured lustily into her ear.

This sent chills through her entire body, shock waves of pleasure causing arousal to rush between her legs.

"I had to dress for you... I thought you would like it." Ziva confessed, feeling hypnotized despite the fact that no glamouring was involved.

"Oh, we do." Pam replied, her blue orbs scanning over her and her Maker's new morsel before looking to her neck, eying the pulsating artery in her neck.

"Yes, I must agree with Pamela... if you did not have a job to do, she and I would devour you right now." He chuckled before kissing Ziva hard, the kiss practically taking Ziva's breath away.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss persisted for as long as the human could take. Pulling away, she panted heavily and once she caught her breath, Pam stepped in and kissed Ziva as well, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. Ziva clinged to Pamela with every inch of her being, arousal pooling between her legs yet again. Once more, Ziva felt breathless and pulled away from the kiss, looking into Pam's eyes.

"You two never cease to enthrall me." Ziva spoke as she panted each breath.

"Oh, we know." Eric said, standing right behind her. "You dreamed of us last night, did you not?"

She quickly turned to face him, her eyes wide as her eyes locked with his and her hands were on his pectoral muscles.

"How did you...?" She started to ask before watching him smirk. "Never mind."

She chuckled lightheartedly and slowly allowed her hands to rake down his torso before smiling between the two. She felt so overwhelmed and excited, and happy, all at once.

"I should get to my post, yes?" Ziva questioned, looking between her employers for approval.

Eric nodded and watched her walk towards the middle dancing stage, a stage with perfect view of the stage and vice versa. Tara watched, chuckling. She turned on the music as the blonde vampires officially opened Fangtasia for the evening. Ziva danced slowly, moving her hips in an intrancing manner, smiling to Pam and Eric as they took their places on the stage. Vampires, Fang Bangers, and curious humans alike began filing in and everyone seemed to notice the new dancer. They crowded around her stage, though Ziva was certainly not looking or paying much attention to them. Her eyes bored into Pamela and Eric, as theirs did the same. After a couple hours of dancing to about thirty songs, Ziva stepped off the platform and went over to the bar, taking a seat. Tara shook her head, leaning against the counter as she eyed the human before her.

"Girl, what's your name?" Tara asked, having not known it yet.

"Ziva David, you?" Ziva replied.

"Tara Thorton." Tara spoke before grabbing a glass, ready to make Ziva a drink if she so wished for one. "So, do you got a death wish, or something?"

The question took Ziva aback, a surprised look flashing across her heart shaped face. What was Tara talking about? She did not have a death wish, not by any means. After all she had been through the last few years, she had learned to appreciate and value her life.

"Um... no, actually. Why do you ask?" Ziva responded, the shock value evident in her tone.

"Because, your skinny ass is sleeping with Pam and Eric... they're bound to eat you alive, and you're gonna welcome it." Tara said, hands resting on her hips. "Want a drink?"

"Um, sure... mojito, please." Ziva replied, looking over to Pam and Eric briefly when they were not paying attention. "They... they're amazing."

Tara chuckled as she made Ziva's drink, sliding it to her.

"Yeah, that's one word for 'em." Tara replied, shooting them a look before looking back to the Israeli before you. "Barbie and Viking got their eyes all over you, girl."

Ziva smirked, nodding.

"I am aware." She said, downing her drink before getting up and going over to the pair. "Hmm, so, according to Tara over there, you are Barbie and you're a viking... very interesting."

Pam rolled her makeup covered eyes and Eric merely laughed. He stood and used his speed to go up to the Israeli, his eyes locking with hers.

"I was a Viking before I was turned." Eric explained, causing Ziva's eyes to go wide with intrigue. "Shall we dance?"

He offered out his hand and Ziva chuckled softly before taking it and leading him onto the floor. Ziva stood in front of Eric, moving her hips seductively against him to the rhythm of the music. With a smirk, Pam watched as Ziva danced in an alluring fashion. Unable to keep away, she blurred up to Ziva, facing her as she danced.

"Mm, you both want to dance with me?" Ziva asked, quickly turning to dance against Pam, mimicking her actions that she had done before with Eric.

Eric, meanwhile, grinded against Ziva, sending a rush of excitement throughout her entire frame. Pam's own body had its own effects on the Israeli, shivers rushing down her spine. She moaned out a bit as her moving form became sandwiched between the two dancing vampires. Swiftly, she turned around, leaning back against Eric as she danced against them both.

Gradually, her arms draped around the two, one going over Pam's shoulder and the other loosely wrapped around Eric's neck. Lights flashed around the otherwise darkened nightclub in the rhythm of the song, and Ziva swore that if the pair's hands began to touch her, she'd release to them right then and there.

As the song changed, the rhythm of Ziva's gyrating hips did as well. Eric then allowed his hands to roam Ziva's body as Pam's rested on her moving hips. Another tiny moan escaped just as the song reached the refrain and the beat slowed, the grinding becoming much more intimate. Whimpers of want did not go unheard by Pamela and Eric and when a slow song started to play, the pair pulled Ziva aside.

"We know you want us." Eric breathed in Ziva's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"So, the question is," Pam started, kissing a trail up Ziva's neck before purring into her ear. "Where shall we take you.. office? Or basement?"

Ziva thought about it for a moment before deciding, and it was not either location aformentioned.

"I have a better idea..." She said, looking between the two. "Who is it you trust enough to run the place for the night?"

Eric looked to Tara immediately, and the young vampire locked eyes with her grandsire.

"Tara, watch the place..." Pam commanded, knowing what Eric was thinking.

"Now, our Ziva, where are you taking us?" Eric asked in a low growl.


	6. A Place in the Universe

The moon illuminated the sky that late night as Ziva drove in her vehicle with Pamela and Eric. Her heart beat quickly as the trio made their way through Bon Temps. Soon, they found themselves at a small house not too far from Shreveport. Getting out of the car, she smiled to the two vampires, offering out both of her hands to them. They walked hand in hand in hand across the lawn and up the stairs leading to the porch.

She stepped onto the porch, Eric and Pam not too far behind them. She relinquished their hands before fishing for her keys in her shorts pocket. Unlocking the door, she let it swing open to reveal a place she had made quite her own since she made her way to Bon Temps. Turning to face the blondes, she smiled before stepping inside backwards. She flipped the light switch, igniting the room in a captivating light. She took off her jacket before tossing it away, looking back to her company.

"You will have to invite us in, or we cannot enter." Eric reminded, smiling to the brunette.

"Oh, sorry." Ziva said before nodding. "Please, Pamela, Eric... come inside."

Eric and Pam both entered the home and looked around, finding it to be nicely decorated given where in the United States they were. Pam allowed herself to meander over to the fireplace, her fingers practically dancing across the mantle.

"This is nice." Pam remarked, her head whipping quickly to look to the Israeli.

"Mm, yes. You have a lovely home, Ziva." Eric almost growled, walking towards Ziva before quickly bypassing her.

He shut the door before going back to Ziva and the pair began to simultaneously walk, Eric forward and her backward, until Ziva found herself up against a wall, her breathing as well as her heart rate becoming more and more rapid. Her brown orbs darkened with lust as they darted between Eric's. Pam, meanwhile, blurred over to the pair and both aided in keeping the human they had both grown affectionate for. Eric quickly removed his leather jacket and shirt, revealing his muscles to the Israeli. She could not keep her eyes from wandering over his chiseled form, swallowing hard.

"Tell us, cupcake, where's your bedroom?" Pamela spoke once she held Ziva's gaze for a long moment.

"Upstairs." She said, gesturing mindlessly towards the ceiling. "Let me just close the curtains first and we can head on up."

The upstairs was merely one whole room, one in which Ziva had decided to use as a bedroom. She went around the house, making sure all ten windows were completely shut off, blocking out the outside world. She bounded downstairs before taking her lovers' hands within her own, taking them upstairs. Pamela and Eric were both equally surprised to find numerous candles lit and a romantic setting created. Ziva then gripped the hem of her own tank top, tearing it from her frame and tossing it away mindlessly. It fell to the floor by the bad and Ziva walked up to the pair.

"Welcome to my bedroom." She purred, her eyes darting between two pairs of blue ones.

Eric smirked before reaching behind Ziva and ridding her of bra. Pamela then took off her jacket and dress, kicking away her heels before swiftly stepping behind the Israeli human. She brushed her hair over her shoulders before she reached around and unbuttoned her shorts as her lips peppered a trail across the expanse of her shoulders and upper back. Ziva moaned softly, her eyes slipping shut in response to these actions. Eric then stepped forward, kissing Ziva's collar bone and neck as his hands kneaded her breasts tenderly. More whimpers of want escaped her, unable to keep herself from letting the boisterous noises slip past her rose colored lips.

A gasp of excitement and surprise spewed from Ziva when Pam's hand delved into her shorts, beginning to pleasure her as well, adding onto Eric's actions. Eric watched the pair after pulling his lips from Ziva's flesh, her burgeoning erection becoming rather apparent in his pants. Ziva smirked when she noticed it and allowed her hands to go to his belt. She unbuckled it and pulled it through the loops before throwing it aside without a care. Her hands then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Pamela allowed Ziva to yank down his pants and Eric stepped out of them before quickly picking Ziva up and tossing her onto the bed.

Her heart beat rampantly within her chest, panting her breaths as the two of them were on top of Ziva. Eric let Pam wrap Ziva's legs wrap around her waist, all the while paying special attention to her clitoris as his lips planted kisses on her toned torso. Pam allowed her hand to go between the two of them, inserting two of her digits within the human. Inhaling sharply, Ziva tightened and adjusted around her lover's digits.

Tossing her head back, her eyes slipped shut against the intense waves of ecstasy. Soon, she felt two pairs of lips assuaging her flesh, her hips gyrating against the hands giving her pleasure. Whimpers in response told the vampires what was to come next. Simultaneously, Eric and Pam's fangs came out and they sunk their teeth into Ziva's neck, creating new bite marks on the woman's flesh. The sounds of sheer euphoria filled the otherwise silent home, fueling Pam and Eric along with the taste of Ziva's blood.

Climax after climax rocked Ziva's frame as the effect of blood loss filled her. Eric slowly ceased his syphoning from Ziva's carotid and aided the wounds in clotting before placing kisses along it and the rest of her neck. Pam gradually slowed her digits within Ziva, easing her down from that pinicle peak of pleasure she was at in that moment of time. Pulling her fangs out of Ziva's jugular gently, she quickly healed it before too much blood got on her white bedsheets. A few spots of red, however, managed to stain the fabric, but certainly Ziva had no qualms about it, especially not in that instant. In fact, such things were the furthest from her mind.

Panting heavily, Ziva allowed her eyes to open and dart slowly between the pair. With tired and shaky hands, she reached up and ran her left hand through Eric's hair and her right hand caressed Pam's cheek. A smile graced her heart shaped face, which both satisfied vampires willingly returned as their frames were hovering above their human. Slowly, her hands moved away, covering her face as she allowed her frame to recover from it all, the exaltation mixed with her partial exsanguination.

"Oh, my God." She breathed, unable to believe that this was now what her life was. She was now subject to two vampires, bonded through the act of sharing blood. To be honest, Ziva had no qualms one way or the other. In fact, it made her feel purposeful, and more so pleasurable. She felt whole in ways she would never be able to understand, not fully at least. And as she glanced between the two beings above her, she knew she had a place in the universe, and she had finally discovered it.


	7. Sleeping Beauty

Several hours had passed that night and all three beings came crashing down onto the bed in a sweat covered, panting pile of bodies cold and warm. Ziva could feel Eric and Pam's lips peppering lazy and ginger kisses on flesh that the pair could reach with their mouths. Ziva murmured with much contentment as she ran her fingers tiredly through Pam's disheveled blonde curls. Eric, after a while, nuzzled his face into Ziva's neck, causing Ziva to purr complacently. She had not felt this much bliss in her entire life, bathing in the after effect of the most intense and powerful sex she had ever experienced in her entire life. The pair of vampires also were drenched in the sheer ecstasy that came after depleting and making love to their human.

"You should rest," murmured Eric against Ziva's ear.

Ziva crooned in response to the man's words, feeling the vampires pushing themselves closer to her, pulling the blanket over them as they essentially squishing Ziva between them. She felt a sensation of coolness, which felt good after the sensations of heat filled her seemingly endlessly. Pam and Eric were both not used to sleeping in an actual bed, having a human companion with them, it being so long. The pair found comfortable positions with Ziva in their arms before feeling that tug of the dawn pulling them into their sleep state. Ziva watched the two and also felt a sense of fatigue wash over after all the excitement had died down, simmering into a pool of gentle intimacy.

The next late afternoon, Ziva felt herself coming out of her sleep, a smile forming across her lips as she felt the two pairs of arms draped around her. She turned her head to see Eric, so peaceful and at the same time so lifeless. Pam looked pretty much the same. Darkness engulfed the room, for which Ziva was grateful for indefinitely. A slight yawn escaped the woman's lips and she snuggled between to two, knowing it would probably be a while before they awoke. She glanced over Pam and to the clock beside her bed, smiling when she saw that it was four o'clock. Just then, she froze at the sound of Eric groaning slightly. She let out a breath of relief when he seemed to settle and rest into her again. Though she almost jumped out of the bed when she saw Pam's beautiful eyes open.

"What are you doing awake, Darling?" Pam questioned in a quiet and caring tone of voice.

"Mm, I just woke up." Ziva replied simply, shrugging slightly.

"Shall I wake up Eric so we can wear you out again?" Pam asked teasingly, caressing Ziva's cheek.

Ziva chuckled, shaking her head. More sex so soon, without food, would certainly wear out the Israeli.

"No, that is not necessary, love. Go back to sleep." Ziva spoke, her accent thickened and soft all at the same time. "I should fall back asleep soon enough."

And sure enough, the Israeli felt her eyes drooping shut again and sleep overcame her yet again. Eric awoke a few hours later, smiling at the form in his arms, which somehow got maneuvered so that she was snuggled into his chest. He pressed his lips to her forehead, running his fingers gently through her hair, a loving admiration in his orbs as they wandered the part of her frame he could see. Pam woke up shortly thereafter, propping herself up her elbow. She watched the human's form rise and fall with each breath, finding it mesmerizing and peaceful. She allowed her fingertips to gently run across her lover's back as she was still asleep. A tiny smirk came to Ziva's heart shaped face, leaning into the touch before settling again.

"She looks so... so..." Pam started, unable to find the words for it in that instant.

"Alive." Eric finished, smiling to Pam before reaching over and stroking her cheek gently, leaning over carefully before kissing her forehead. "She is quite an admirable specimen."

"True." Pam agreed, leaning into Eric's touch for as long as it had lasted.

She and Eric both allowed their eyes to return to their human, watching her as she slept so blissfully. Just then, the sound of her stomach grumbling filled the air briefly and their eyes widened slightly.

"Should we wake her?" Eric questioned, worried that she was hungry and not getting enough sustenance.

Pam shrugged slightly, unsure of what it was exactly that they should do. "Perhaps we should, just in case." The female vampire theorized, caressing her human lover's hair.

Eric nodded before lowering himself back onto the pillow, kissing Ziva's forehead and right cheek.

"Ziva, älslking, wake up." Eric spoke in a surprisingly uncharacteristically soft tone. "It's time to wake up, darling."

The usage of Swedish also left Pam quite surprised. Perhaps it was not only she who was 'abnormally' fond of the Israeli they shared a bed with. Would it even be possible though? For either of them, much less both of them, to love and care for Ziva? It was a question which would linger on Pam and Eric's minds for quite some time before they'd even think of coming to terms with it. Ziva merely groaned in response to Eric's words, hiding herself under the covers. Eric, despite his hardened and cold bravado and front, could not keep from laughing softly in response to Ziva's actions. Pam chuckled too, watching the scene unfold.

"Five more minutes, be'vakasha... I am tired." Ziva spoke, momentarily slipping into Hebrew as she turned over and buried herself into Pam.

"Are you not hungry, dear?" Ziva heard Pam's southern drawl ring out gently. She was more than hungry, in fact, but she was more tired than famished. "We only wish to feed you. You have fed us. It's only fair."

Ziva purred before peaking out of the covers, her heart fluttering at the sight of Pam's soft features. Blinking a few times, her eyes adjusted before she sat up. Reaching over Eric, she turned on a lamp, adding to the light of the few burning candles that remained and replacing the light of the ones that burned out during the day. She smirked down to Eric when she noticed him admiring her frame rather closely.

"Show some patience, Eric Northman." She purred in a deep and all too alluring for her own good tone. "Dinner first... and then you may have your dessert."


	8. A Surprise or Two

Eric, Pam, and Ziva walked into Merlotte's about fifteen minutes later, after leaving Ziva's home together and walking the moonlit streets, capturing the attention of everyone in the establishment. Arlene stood absolutely still, fear freezing her. Lafayette was staring in wonder and awe, still unable to grasp how the Israeli managed to make herself Eric _and _Pam's human. Sam Merlotte looked as though he were moments from driving a stake through them both. He hated how humans could be so, in his opinion, moronic as to let vampires bite them, especially Pam and Eric, of all the vampires in the world. Ziva, however, paid no heed to anyone else in the restaurant except for her lovers. Pam took a seat beside Ziva whilst Eric sat across from her, their hands still connected. For the Israeli, it was rather calming and soothing, holding their hands. And both knew it, for they always knew how Ziva was feeling now that they had bonded through the sharing of their blood.

"I still don't understand why you had to take us here, of all places." Pamela complained, rolling her eyes at the people who's eyes were boring into her like needles. "I'd eat all of their bigoted asses if I could."

"Pamela, behave... She wished to come here." Eric said, locking eyes with the younger of the two vampires. "She has given us so much, the least we can do is treat her to a meal in the place of her choosing."

"I don't see why you'd want to come here, Cupcake... they're such... such backwoods hillbilly fucktards." She grimaced aggressively, noticing some of the patrons sneering at her.

Ziva leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lover's cheek. She caressed the soft and cold flesh there, capturing Pam's gaze with a small smile on her face.

"I promise we will not be here for very long, Pam. It is going to be okay." Ziva assured, her hand going to Pam's thigh, soothing the portion of flesh she could get to just below the hem line of her pink dress. "And, if you are good for me, I certainly will make it worth your while."

Pam smirked at this and sat back in the bench seat, looking to Ziva with a wicked and playful expression. Eric gave Ziva one too, for he knew the same went for him. Both partners were eager to get Ziva back to her home and express their gratitude for all of the blood letting she had been doing exclusively for them.

"Alright, alright..." Pam said just as Arlene came up to the table. "You are very persuasive."

"What can I get you folks?" She asked, trying not to gawk at Pam or Eric.

She almost shook her head when she noticed all the bite marks on Ziva's neck. There must have been at least eight, some healed more than others. She knew that at some point, that girl was going to get herself killed by one if not both of them. Ziva could tell she staring and gave Eric's hand a squeeze, and he squeezed it right back. Pam took Ziva's other hand and soothed it with her own.

"I will have a burger and fries, and water." Ziva spoke with a slight smile, watching Arlene writing down what she wanted.

The Israeli then looked to Pam and Eric, wondering what exactly they would want, if anything. She felt so uneducated and unsure of herself and her lovers' preferences.

"Do you two...?" She started, receiving shaking heads in response.

"We are not ones to consume Tru Blood." Eric spoke, stroking Ziva's hand with his thumb.

"We would much rather wait for you." Pamela added as she referred to Ziva, kissing her cheek afterwards.

Ziva blushed slightly in response, finding it all so odd and sweet all at the same time. Perhaps it was because she was not used to being treated in such a manner; her prior partners being rather horrid, one way or another.

"How romantic?!" Arlene remarked in a condescending manner as she walked off, leaving Ziva sighing slightly.

Ziva could not keep from sighing, resting her head on Pam's shoulder. She could not have felt worse in that instant, regretting bringing her lovers her now.

"I am so sorry I subjected you two to this." She said in a sigh.

"No, Ziva, shh," Eric spoke softly, using his speed to move next to her. He crouched down to her and kissed her temple before kissing her cheek and then her lips. "We have withstood much worse in the past, Pamela and myself. We can handle these people."

Ziva could not help but to smile, nudging her nose against Eric's briefly. Just then, a girl nearby sighed before looking to her three friends sitting with her.

"It's not fair... I can't find someone even remotely human, and she gets two fucking vampires." The twenty year old whined, stabbing her steak with a fork. "That's fucked up."

"No, what's fucked up is thinking that letting two vampires kill you is something to be jealous of." Her friend responded, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Whatever, at least she's getting laid."

Ziva looked between her lovers and smiled. She had not felt so lucky to have someone in her life, let alone two someones. Her food arrived shortly after, and Arlene looked to the vampires warily. Quickly, Ziva ate and drank her water, wishing to be well fed and hydrated for her lovers tonight. Knowing that they most definitely had earned their fill tonight.

"Shall we go?" Ziva asked them and both nodded more than eagerly, wishing to get away from the place.

Ziva paid for her food before leading the pair out of the establishment and walking them home, excitement flooding her vehemently for she had a surprise or two in store for Eric and Pamela.


	9. Euphoria

Escorting Pamela and Eric inside of her home, Ziva began to feel sheepish as she thought about her surprise and reward for her vampires. She removed her jacket and the blondes mimicked her actions. The former federal agent then rested back against the wooden door, a smile coming to her face. As the pair laid eyes on her, she bat her eyelashes at the duo. Pam found it cute, and Eric found it somewhat sexy. They knew how shy she was about her surprise, and how hard she seemed to try to make the pair happy within the short time they had been together.

"Can you two wait down here for me?" Ziva questioned with a tilt of her head. "I must prepare some things first, and then I shall return."

The pair nodded and watched as Ziva bound up the stairs. Both payed special attention to the way her cargo pants conformed to her firm and rounded ass, and her hair, how it flowed eloquently down her back. Ziva, once in her room, began to think of how she could make this place look romantic again. She set up some more candles, lighting them before turning on some music, the beat filling the silence of the upstairs. She rushed into the adjoining bathroom, starting a bath. She was thankful for the obscenely large tub now more than ever. It filled with bubbles, the scent of cinnamon diffusing throughout the entire upstairs. Both Pam and Eric could smell it, growing all too curious as to what was going on. Rather quickly, Ziva shed her clothing before putting on her Arabian styled bathrobe made of silk. The feeling of it against her skin felt so smooth. She shut off the water to the tub before sighing a breath and looking into the mirror. She made her curls look more messy, giving them much more sex appeal.

"Please like this." Ziva breathed out to herself before going to the door.

Opening it, she went to the stairs and made her way down them slowly. She smiled to the eagerly and patiently waiting pair, both wondering what Ziva was up to. They smiled radiantly when they noticed the bathrobe. All too curious, they sped up to her, both inhaling the lingering cinnamon on Ziva's body. She chuckled slightly before offering out her hands to the vampires. Each took one and let her lead the way up the flight of stairs. Once inside the bedroom, they smiled approvingly. Shutting the door, the Israeli went up to Eric and Pam, smiling. Ziva reached behind the undead woman and unzipped her dress, letting it pool around her feet on the floor. Slipping out of her heels, she stepped out of the circle of fabric before pulling Ziva into her and kissing her deeply. Eric watched the scene unfold with much excitement, running his fingernails through his short, blonde hair.

Keeping up the kiss for as long as was possible for Ziva, she rid her of her bra and underwear as well. Pulling back, she nudged her nose against Pam's before releasing her and making her way over to Eric. She hummed with much contentment as her hands slipped right into Eric's. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she kissed Eric deeply, her tongue finding its way into his mouth. The battle for dominance within the kiss did not last long, for Ziva relinquished his hands and they soon found their way to the hem of his tank top. Pulling it over his head, she practically lunged at him again, resuming the kiss whilst her hands made quick work of unbuckling his belt. She did not bother with removing it from the loops before basically attacking the button and zipper of his pants with her fingers. For this, Eric was grateful. His erection pressed into the zipper just milliseconds before Ziva got his pants undone. The Israeli could not help but to chuckle, blushing slightly at the sight of his hard on. Eric kicked away his trousers, a primal look in his blue orbs. Ziva ran her tongue over her lip as her eyes darted between his and his cock.

"Shall I take care of that for you?" Ziva asked teasingly, growling the words in a manner much like he would.

"Please, Ziva." Eric responded, wanting nothing more than for his human's lips to be wrapped around his arousal.

Smirking bashfully, she bit her lip for a long moment before looking to Pam. Pam came over to Ziva and ambushed her by allowing her hand to go between her human's legs. Ziva inhaled sharply, grasping onto them both as Pam began to pleasure Ziva with her fingers. The sudden and spontaneous act sent Ziva reeling, her release reaching her within moments. With smug satisfaction, Pam pulled her digits away, licking them clean as she watched a flushed red faced Ziva turned right to Eric. Pam also noticed Eric's hard on, remembering the time back in 1905 when the pair had sex when she was still a human. Many times the pair had sex together afterwards, but thinking about Ziva doing as she was about to brought her back to that era, that time. She had mixed emotions about it, but keeping her mind on the sex part of the ordeal kept her in a positive mind frame.

The blonde watched as Ziva went to her knees gently and looked up into enthralled blue orbs before allowing her mouth to satisfy the man. Pam, not to feel left out, went over and stood behind Eric, her hands caressing his muscles, familiarizing herself with their definition yet again. She began peppering kisses across his shoulders and neck, this and Ziva's actions eliciting loud and masculine moans from Eric's throat. Eric felt his fangs pop out as his arousal became too much to bare and in an instant, he released to Ziva. She took all he had to offer before licking the tip and kissing her way up his abdominal muscles, moving to her feet as she did so. Smiling, she let her mouth collide with Pam's first and then Eric's. She pulled back from Eric and backed Pam up into a nearby wall. Pinning her by her hands with only one of her own, she seductively let her fingers of her free hand enter her mouth, moistening them before finding their way between her female vampire's legs.

She delved into the woman, allowing her to adjust before thrusting deeply into her, as quickly as she could. Eric stood behind Ziva, brushing her hair aside as he peppered hot kisses along her neck, despite his frigidness. Pam's eyes slipped shut, her fangs popping out as her arousal reached a certain point. When Ziva brought Pam over the edge, Pam let out a loud, resonating groan of ecstasy, waves of euphoria drowning her in a vast sea of pleasure. In that moment for Pam, Ziva, and Eric, the emotions they felt, the sensations they endured, all of it was the epitome of pleasure, and none of them were willing to give all of that up without a fight for it. Ziva cleaned her lover's juices off of her fingers with her mouth, the taste alone leaving her feeling utterly sated.

"Mm," She hummed as her digits left her lips. "Alright, now, who's in the mood for a bath?"


	10. Suds Flow Down The Drain

The invigorating smells of vanilla merged with the aroma of the cinnamon candles burning throughout the bathroom. The trio stood together, hands roaming over body parts in the most pleasurable of sensations. Ziva's heart raced as she felt herself becoming sandwiched between Pam and Eric in the large shower and bathtub. Water pelted them as if like rain, the suds slowly trickling down their body along with the moisture, going down the drain. They washed each other that night, Pam and Eric lavishing Ziva with the most raw, intimate and primal kisses along her face, shoulders, chest and upper back. Little moans would manage to escape the Israeli's rose colored lips during this, inhaling sharply when she felt Eric's hand go between her legs. Her hips moved into his hand, and Pam allowed her partner to submissively lean up against her. Ziva's breathing became erratic, and the former viking used his strength to lift the Israeli's tone leg around the upper portion of his waist. Ziva gripped roughly onto him with one hand and Pam with the other in anticipation for what was to come. She took in another sharp breath when Eric's index and middle finger began massaging her clitoris. The sensation of her arousal merging with the smells of the room, caused Eric to become erect and his fangs to pop out.

"Oh," She moaned in a breath, gripping onto the vampires tighter. This caused Pam's fangs to join the party in a sense. She peppered kisses along Ziva's neck, letting her fangs brush up against the brunette's flesh, more moans becoming prevalent. She began moving her hips against Eric's hand, yearning for much more pleasure than she had been getting. "Please."

Pam and Eric both got wicked expressions as Ziva's eyes slipped shut against the waves of ecstasy crashing against her with much fury. Eric then hoisted Ziva completely up, both of her legs wrapped around him. Pam aided him, holding her up as well. The Swedish vampire thrust himself into Ziva roughly, causing Ziva to let out a rather boisterous exclamation. The heat of passion mixed with the heat of the water, flushing over the human as if it were a waterfall, an endless waterfall of molten lava.

"Oh, fuck!" Ziva screamed out as Eric moved his hips faster and faster. Whimpers flooded their ears, fueling their actions. "Please," Ziva moaned out, knowing the pair were just aching to dig their fangs into her flesh.

Pam went first, sinking her fangs into Ziva with much passion. The pair subsided quickly and faded into sheer pleasure, blood flowing from the wounds and down Pam's throat, and Ziva's back and chest. Pamela made a mental note to bathe the human once again after they finished getting their fill. The pair traded off in feeding and fucking, the trio covered in blood when they finished. Ziva chuckled, knowing all too well they'd have to bathe again. Though no one was complaining.

Soon, Pam and Eric let their human leave the shower and they followed suit. The two vampires, aided each other in drying Ziva off, wrapping her in a towel before drying themselves off as well. Eric then removed her towel, smirking to the human. Pam cupped Ziva's heart shaped face in her hands and let her lips collide with the Israeli's, passion rushing throughout her entire frame. When Pam pulled back, she smiled to the brunette, running her fingers through her hair gently. Her hair was barely wet, and felt so luxuriously silky and soft.

"We should get some rest soon." Pam purred to their human, watching her nod. Pam and Eric both smiled in an amused manner, observing Ziva as she yawned loudly. "Mm, did we wear you out?"

Ziva nodded sleepily, letting Eric pick her up, cradling her in his arms. He carried her over to the bed, and Pam pulled back the covers. Setting her down in the center of the bed, Eric hopped in shortly thereafter along with Pam.

"Goodnight." Ziva spoke to the pair, though it was almost four in the morning. Little did either of the vampires know was that their Israeli human was not quite finished surprising them, not yet at least. And this time, it would be one of the biggest moves Ziva could ever make, a move neither would anticipate.


	11. Meet The Faerie

She stood on the other side of the hallway, simply staring at the pine wood doors before her. So plain in their simplicity, though Ziva imagined so much more. Leaning back against the wall, she slid down it and picked up her sketch pad. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth, coating her lips in a thin layer of saliva as she jotted down ideas. Using the sketching skills Mossad had taught her indirectly, she looked between the doors and her pad. She was glad that it was only one in the afternoon, and that Pam and Eric would still be "in ground" as they so affectionately termed it.

During her creative process however, she found herself stumped. She did not know what else she wanted to do with the rooms she knew would never get used for anything else. It seemed so perfect, so right. Biting her bottom lip, she set the sketch pad aside and stood to her feet. Wiping her graphite covered hands on her olive green trousers, she went over to the left door and opened it, envisioning reds and blacks of many variants and hues. She did the same thing with the right door, going inside and imagining white and pink splattered everywhere. Smiling, she knew that she had to go forward with her plan. A few moments later, Ziva left the room and gathered her pencils and sketch pad, hiding them away in a safe place before deciding on going to the store. The Israeli wished to see if she could find a place which sold decor and paint.

Meanwhile, down at Merlotte's, Arlene was sitting as she was taking her break, her chin resting in her hand. The artificial red head noticed Ziva's vehicle pass the restaurant on the way to the city, and her mind flashed back to the times the brunette had come in, bite marks ravaging her neck as if she were a piece of meat, stabbed by a two-prong fork repeatedly. She sighed, looking to Sam, who was standing behind the bar.

"I wonder how she's doin'..." Arlene admitted somewhat absently.

"Who are you talkin' about, Arlene?" Sam asked as he wiped down washed glasses.

"Oh, the new girl... Ziva. She's such a sweet girl, but Sam... I don't like that she with them vampires!" Arlene said, worry striking her wide eyes.

Sam practically rolled his eyes, tossing the rag down on the counter. He hated vampires, and he could not remotely understand how a person could get wrapped up with them. Though, he was a shifter, and shifters were not known to get along with vampires.

"She's gonna do what she's gonna do.. ain't none of our business." Sam remarked rather bitterly. "And it ain't exactly as if we can go and stop her, either."

Arlene huffed a breath in response to his words. She never understood his heartlessness, though her own behavior and words weren't so great either. Neither of them were saints.

"Sam Merlotte, sometimes I just don't even know you!" She snapped, getting off the barstool she was resting on before taking table five's order to them.

Ziva pulled into the parking lot next to a much older yellow vehicle, parking as she looked at the store in which Tara used to work seemingly eons ago called Super-Save-a-Bunch. Stopping the car, she grabbed her wallet from the compartment and opened the car door, the smell of Bon Temps' air filling her nasal passages with each breath she took. Getting out, she stuffed the wallet into her back pocket and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, finding herself rather hot and uncomfortable.

Once inside the store, she felt a little overwhelmed by just how much stuff was in the store. Grabbing a cart, she began walking around, looking at all of what they had. She found an area with paint, grabbing cans of red, black, pink, and white. As she continued on, she briefly noticed a blonde she thought she had seen before though she did not think too much about it. She was not there for that, she was there for the blondes that were hers. She got to a section with large wooden letters and she smiled, it giving her an idea. She found a very feminine 'P' and rather masculine 'E' and put them in her cart, getting some nails and a hammer and a saw and a few other things she thought would need. All of the sudden her cart collided with another. Turning around to apologize, she was stunned silent when she saw the blonde again.

"Oh, shoot, darlin'. I'm sorry." She apologized first.

"No, it was my fault. I apologize." Ziva replied, a polite smile coming to her heart shaped face.

"It's no big deal." She said back, waving her hand to the brunette dismissively. "I... I do not think I've seen you here before."

"Mm, I'm relatively new here."

"Ah, well, nice to meet you. I'm Sookie Stackhouse!" She greeted, offering out her hand.

Ziva shook it with a polite nod, when Sookie noticed the bite marks. Similar ones used to be on her flesh a while ago, though after everything with Warlow, Eric, and Bill, she had sworn off vampires for good. She did not hate them, though she would not be pursuing romantic affections from them anytime soon. Ziva took note of the woman glancing at her neck and pulled her hand away slowly, ready to walk off.

"Oh, no. No. Please." Sookie started, raising her hands defensively. "I know I was lookin' but please don't get the wrong idea. I'm... I used to be in love with a vampire, darlin'."

"Oh..." Ziva said with a brief nod.

"I don't think I got your name." Sookie said, cocking her head to the side, quickly changing the subject.

"Um... no." Ziva responded, shaking her head. "My name is Ziva David."

The name was rather unique to Sookie, and it intrigued her deeply. It wasn't as if Bon Temps had heard many names that were like Ziva's, given that there weren't any Israelis here, until the day Ziva showed up that is. Sookie was not the one to pick on one for their name though. With a name like Sookie Stackhouse, how could she?

"That's an interesting name. You from around here?"

Ziva shook her head. More like thousands upon thousands of miles east of here.

"No. Israel."

While Sookie and Ziva carried on their small bout of idle chat, Jason Stackhouse walked into Merlotte's, covered in dirt and sweat from his work. Taking a seat in one of the booths, he smiled over to a hot girl who was playing pool and seemed to be showing off for him, as well as showing off her cleavage. A redneck and Arlene were getting into a slight argument on the other side of the restaurant over Lafayette's cooking. Having been down this road before, she really did not wish to tell Lafayette, but she knew she'd have to take the gumbo back. Cautiously, she sat it down on the window counter, noticing Lafayette looking over.

"Now what's wrong with the gumbo, Red?" He asked, waving his spatula flamboyantly.

"Lafayette... I don't know if I should tell you..." She said, a more than worried expression on her face.

"Now, Hooker, look... I is one busy motherfucka, and I ain't go no time for your shit. Tell me what the fuck is wrong with my gumbo."

"Well... he said..."

"Ah, hell nah... not this shit again!" He said, taking off his clip on earrings and apron after having set down his spatula.

It was one of the previous redneck's brothers, having been raised with the same bigoted philosophy. Snickering, he watched Lafayette march up with the bowl of gumbo. Just then, he dumped the hot food on the hick's head.

"You best get the fuck up out of this restaurant before I beat you up with every inch of your life." He threatened, the threat not empty in the slightest.

Him and his buddies ran out of the establishment and Lafayette walked rather proudly back to the kitchen, putting his earrings and apron back on before getting back to work.

"Problem solved." He said, picking up his spatula.

Ziva left the store, loading her trunk before putting the cart back. On her way back, she noticed Sookie getting into the yellow car. They waved to each other before Ziva got into her own vehicle, driving home. By the time she got home it was four o'clock. Still too early for them to be awake. Ziva gathered the bags and hid them in one of the bedrooms, locking them before going over to the couch. Picking up her laptop, she decided to spend some time on the internet. However, her peaceful alone time would soon become something else entirely, for as she was checking her e-mail, her cell phone went off, and it was someone she certainly did not expect to hear from.


	12. TGIF

His voice rang out through the phone, though Ziva certainly had not expected to hear it. Her heart clambered within her chest as she reminded yet again of her past life, and all that she had left behind.

"David, are you there?" The NCIS Director's voice rang out.

Vance was one of the last people Ziva expected to ever hear from again. This definitely threw her for a loop. Swallowing hard, she managed to find her words again.

"Um... yes, sir. I am." She replied, sitting back on the couch after setting aside her laptop.

"Good. I haven't heard from you since you turned in your badge." He said, trying to make light conversation with the Israeli, if just for a bit.

"Yes... may I ask what this is about?" Ziva questioned, wishing to get to the point of this phone call sooner, rather than later.

"Yeah, look, I just wanted you to know that your place at NCIS is still yours if you want it." Vance informed, causing Ziva to roll her eyes.

Perhaps she had not been clear enough about the fact that she had left for good?

"Vance... as nice as that offer is, I have to decline. I mean, you do realize that this wasn't some... vacation for me, right? This was me altering my life... altering it so that I could be happy..."

"Oh... well... I was just assuming that..." He paused, frowning. Though he did not show it, he had grown somewhat fond and quite appreciative of Ziva over the years, especially since killing his wife's killer. "Ziva, I don't mean to pry, but weren't you happy at NCIS?"

Ziva sighed.

"Happier than I was at Mossad, less happier than I am now." She replied honestly, standing from the couch before making her way over to the window, staring out at the sunset as she peeked behind the light-tight curtains.

"Oh... Ziva... I..."

"Director, look, I would rather not continue this discussion. My resignation was just that, my resignation. It was nice speaking with you, and give the team my best wishes, but I cannot continue working there. I can't." She said, hanging up the phone and tossing it with much frustration into a nearby chair.

Running a hand through her hair with much besetment, Ziva went over to the couch and sat back down, shutting her laptop lid and putting it back on the coffee table. She let her head fall into her hands as images of the last year at NCIS filled her head, her telling Vance _It's over _replayed inside her mind over and over again, a less than pleasant mantra drilling within her memory. She remembered all that had happened between her and Tony and how uncomfortable it made her feel afterwards. The Israeli remembered even further back, with Ray and the disaster that turned out to be. Sniffing, she tried to hold back her tears as further back memories began to creep in. She needed a drink.

Standing to her feet, Ziva rushed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing. Scouring the pantries, she could not find any alcohol anywhere. Looking to the clock, she saw that it was now five o'clock. Sam would be having his TGIF drink special tonight, since it was indeed Friday.

"To Merlotte's I go." Ziva thought out loud to herself, grabbing her jacket from the back of a living room chair before heading out, silently remembering to be home before sundown.

As she drove, more and more memories flooded back. She tallied each one, knowing to add a drink for each memory. She wanted to forget it. As strong of a person it made her today, she hated almost every last bit of it. As unhealthy as her idea was, she wanted to drink it away. Walking into Merlotte's after finding a place to park her car, she shrugged her jacket off and walked up to the bar. Sam looked to her with much disdain, unable to keep the look off his face.

"Scotch please." She said in a thoroughly emotionally wrecked tone.

He made her drink, looking at her as he handed it to her. She looked awfully upset. For a woman who worked so hard most of the time hiding how she felt, this was a new concept. And as much as he wanted not to care, Sam could not help but to wonder what was up.

"You alright?" He asked, wiping off the area of counter in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, downing her drink quickly before pushing her glass towards him. "Another please."

Meanwhile, Jason Stackhouse was still at Merlotte's with his buddies polishing off their fourth Dixie Draft of Budweiser as they hooted and hollered, talking about girls, sports, and work. They were causing quite the ruckus in Sam's establishment though it was not so much a big deal considering quite a few tables were, it being the nightlife of the place. Sookie suddenly walked in, wearing her usual Merlotte's uniform. She rushed over to Jason, smiling.

"Jason, boy do I have a story to tell you!" She exclaimed, her gap-toothed smile rather radiant as usual.

"Not now, Sook. Can't you see I'm in the middle of somethin'?" Jason barked malevolently at his sister.

"Yeah. I can see y'all are in the middle of gettin' drunk off your butts." She retorted, hands on her hips.

Jason could not help but to groan, giving his younger sister his full attention.

"Alright, then... what is it you want to tell me?" He questioned in a seemingly genuinely interested manner, though he really just wanted to get this over with so he could go back to his friends.

"I think Bon Temps' got a new girl!" She squealed happily, being the type to be rather excited about new comers.

"Is she hot?" Jason asked, it being his instinctual response.

Sookie merely rolled her eyes, walking away.

"Never mind, Jason Stackhouse." Sookie replied, going off to do her job.

Meanwhile, Ziva was on her fifth scotch and starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. She was happy about this too. She was starting to feel numb, and a bit giddy. Arlene noticed the brunette Israeli and how she seemed inebriated. She frowned, wondering what was going on. Ziva didn't seem like the type to drink like this, at least not often. Stuffing her pad and pen into the pocket of her apron, she made her way over to her.

"Ziva, whatchya doin' at Merlotte's?" Arlene questioned, a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Arlene." She greeted with a slightly drunken tone. "I'm... I'm just havin' a drink."

"More like six." Sam muttered under his breath, giving the Israeli her sixth drink.

"Sam, shut up!" Arlene hissed, returning her attention to the intoxicated brunette. "Why you drinkin' so much, darlin'?"

"My... my former boss called me wanting to give me my job back... back in Washington... it... it brought up... a lot o-" She paused to take a long drink. "A lot of bad memories."

Arlene frowned, gently touching Ziva's shoulder, soothing it with her thumb in a friendly manner. She hated seeing Ziva sorrowful.

"Alright, love... I gotta take orders, okay... but you try to take it easy on the booze."

"Mm, no promises." Ziva replied as Arlene left went back to work.

She downed her sixth drink rapidly and continued ordering drinks. By seven o'clock she was still at the bar, nursing her twelfth scotch. Sam knew that this is where he knew he had to draw the line.

"Alright, no more. Bar's closed for you." Sam said, taking her glass away from her.

"But..." Ziva started to protest, but Sam stopped her.

"No but's alright? You are drunk, you've had enough." He snapped, going over to the sink area.

Ziva sat in her seat, practically sulking as she did so. Arlene noticed this and rushed over to her.

"Okay, honey, you're gonna come with me." Arlene said, gently taking Ziva's hands.

"I don't want to go anywhere." She whined, though she did not pull her hands away.

Arlene helped Ziva to her feet and took her back to Sam's office. The rather depressive Israeli obediently followed the bottle auburn waitress, letting her sit her down in the large brownish chair. Arlene then shut the door, and looked over at Ziva.

"Is everything alright with you and them vampires you've been seein'?" She asked, unable to avoid the question.

"What? Oh! Yeah, me and Eric and Pam are fine... it's like I told you... lots of bad memories." She spoke, resting back into the chair.

"Sweetie, do you have your cell phone?" Arlene questioned, after looking outside through the single window in Sam's office.

"Mm-hmm." Ziva said, nodding drunkenly. "It's in my... jacket pocket."

"Let me see it." She said, crouching down to Ziva, holding out her hand.

Ziva fished it out, giving her the phone before slumping back in the seat, her eyes slipping shut. Arlene looked through the brunette's contacts, getting to the 'E's rather quickly.

"Eric," She said after calling him, and hearing him pick up. "You need to get to Merlotte's, now."


	13. Don't Turn Into A Good Guy

Almost like lightning, Eric whirred over to Merlotte's more than worried about his human. He knew something was wrong. His heart, if it still beat, would be racing with the panic rushing through him. He looked around, searching for her, and for the red head whom had called. His eyes found Sam and he vamp sped over. Two pairs of blue eyes met, one with much serious and the other with fear.

"Where... is... she?" He asked, his tone deep and full of aggression and yet also something else, something unreadable. It was the love he felt for Ziva.

"She... she's in my office with Arlene." Sam answered, gesturing towards it. Sam may have hated vampires, and all, but Eric was one scary son of a bitch.

Eric went off to the office and frowned when he saw Ziva in the state she was in. Arlene jumped when she noticed Eric.

"What happened?" Eric asked, scooping Ziva up into his arms.

"I... I had tooooo much to drink, you hot Viking you." Ziva giggled, hiccuping.

Eric frowned. He knew Ziva was not the type to drink, especially enough to make her like this. Sighing, he held her closer.

"I should get her home, Arlene." He said before leaving with Ziva.

Eric soon got her upstairs and into the bedroom they shared, lying her down in the bed before helping her out of her clothes. Ziva was rather giggly. Eric tried to keep her from taking off his own clothes, which was something he did not want right now. He certainly would not feel right fucking her while she was so incapacitated.

"Mm, come on, big boy... I want you." She slurred, giggling afterwards.

"No, Ziva... not right now." Eric said, taking her hands and pinning them to the bed.

This caused drunken arousal to rush through Ziva, her heart beating faster.

"Mm, Eric fuck me." Ziva moaned, her head falling to the side as her eyes slipped shut against the sensations. "Don't turn into a good guy on me now."

Eric, unable to help himself, let his eyes wander over the submissive form beneath him, innate instincts taking over him.

"Ziva... I can't." He insisted, kissing her cheek.

Ziva then turned her head to kiss Eric on the lips, wrapping her legs around him in order to pull him down on top of her. When she felt his erection press into her through his pants, she moaned out between kisses.

"Please, Eric, make love to me." Ziva pleaded, grinding herself against him.

He let go of her hands and pinned her hips into the bed before giving up fighting it. He tore off his shirts, and took off his pants before climbing back on top of Ziva and shoving himself into her, fucking her relentlessly. He could feel her hands grasping at him, nails digging into his flesh.

"Oh, fuck! Eric!" Ziva screamed out, tossing her head back as her back itself arched up from the bed. "Harder, baby, please."

Eric thrust even harder and faster into her, bucking his hips roughly into her. She released twice before he ceased his actions, looking down at the sweat slicked frame below him. Brown eyes met blue and she sighed, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"Oh, my God. That felt so good, Eric." She crooned before kissing the tip of his nose before kissing his lips. "Thank you for making me feel better."

He could not keep from smiling, bending down to kiss Ziva.

"You're welcome. I love you." He spoke gently before lying down beside her.

It was the first time the words came out of his mouth and it made Ziva's heart practically jump out of her chest.

"I love you, too." She replied with much honesty, resting into Eric as her eyes slipped shut and she fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Can't Be Any Harm In That

The next evening, she awoke to both Eric and Pam in bed with her. Pam must've joined that morning sometime. She sat up, rubbing her hands over her face with a low groan. Though, Eric and Pam still heard in as the sun's setting stirred them from their rest. Ziva looked over at Eric when she saw the blonde's frame move. She smiled softly, remembering bits and pieces of last night as she looked into his eyes, including the inarguable most important part. She remembered Eric saying 'I love you'. Those were words she never thought she would hear from Eric Northman, but he said them. He meant them, too.

She swallowed slightly as she shifted to face them both, looking right at Eric. Eric smiled before leaning forward and cupping her face firmly in one of his large hands, kissing her tenderly. Ziva moaned as she felt his tongue in her mouth, the cold of death fighting for dominance with the heat of life. Her heart beat quicker as the kiss escalated. When Eric pulled back, her eyes remained closed for several moments before fluttering open. The Swede had his signature grin on his face as brown orbs locked with blue.

"How are you feeling?" His accented tone questioned.

When his fingers ran through her long brunette curls, Ziva leaned into his touch. She bit her lip to suppress the purr wishing to escape her. She nodded as his hand moved away.

"A lot better." She confessed. "I am so sorry for last night..."

Eric chuckled his usual chuckle. "I'm not."

"Oh, no, not that part." Ziva responded, shaking her head. "I meant the drinking. I... I usually do not drink so much."

"I gathered." Eric said, swiftly getting out of bed before carefully lifting Ziva up into his embrace.

"Whoa!" Ziva exclaimed in response, clinging onto Eric's broad and muscular shoulders. "What are you doing?"

Eric then began to carry Ziva towards the doorway, smiling down at her.

"I am taking you downstairs and getting you something for your headache and your hunger." He explained softly, gently carrying her downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, he set her down on the counter, smiling before placing a tender kiss on her lips. Ziva hummed contentedly after he pulled away, watching him get a pot of coffee started. As he got her a glass of water, he turned to look at her with a questioning gaze. He wondered what was on Ziva's mind.

"What is it, Ziva?" He asked, shutting off the water before handing her the glass.

"Does the smell of that not bother you?" She asked, tilting her head.

She watched Eric vamp speed off to the bathroom, returning with Tylenol. He handed it to her before kissing her forehead.

"It does, but I'm tolerating it to take care of you." He explained, which made Ziva's cheeks a pink hue.

"Eric..." She gushed, taking some aspirin.

Eric smiled, looking at Ziva. All the while, he was utterly baffled by his feelings. He very rarely got like this. It'd been nearly three years since he'd felt like this last, when Sookie Stackhouse was in his life. He had not felt such love since, and even now he felt so much stronger and vehement love than with Sookie. He hated and loved it all at the same time.

Meanwhile, Jessica and Tara were hanging out alone at Fangtasia, Ginger having let them in when she got there. Tara was behind the bar, getting everything cleaned up and ready to go, and Jess was at the sound system. The second she turned on Taylor Swift, Tara was moments from ripping out the red-headed vampire's throat.

"Turn. It. Off." She hissed through gritted teeth.

Wide eyed, Jessica walked backwards toward the stereo, and switched songs, Taylor Swift evaporating into rap that both Jessica and Tara liked. The older of the two vampires then came over and took a seat at the bar, looking at her nails. It was then when she braved the question she had been wanting to ask someone for ages.

"So, what's up with the new girl... Ziva?"

Tara let out a laugh, shaking her head. Ziva was quite the story to be told, to Tara at least. Smirking, she sat down the towel she was wiping the counters down with and looked to the blue eyed vampire before her.

"She's Barbie and Ken's new play thing." Tara said teasingly. "I swear that girl must got a death wish or something."

"Oh, so, wait... she's theirs?" Jessica asked.

"That's what I just said, ain't it?" Tara retorted, practically sneering at the girl. "Why? You wanna bite out of her, too, or something?"

Jessica shook her head, biting her red lipstick painted bottom lip. In fact, she just wanted to be able to love someone like that again. She enjoyed feeding around, as Pamela liked to call it, but she didn't enjoy having to explain again and again that she was a virgin.

"No, no." Jessica replied verbally. "Do you think... do you think Pam and Eric love her?"

Tara shrugged, though by the way they'd been acting lately, the African American vampire knew it was quite the possibility.

"How am I supposed to know? I ain't no faerie. I can't read no minds or nothing." Tara responded.

Jessica merely nodded before looking around Fangtasia, smiling to Ginger in passing before getting up and going downstairs into the basement. Back at Ziva's home, Pamela woke up to find the bed empty. She sat up and she could hear Eric and Ziva downstairs laughing and talking. She smiled her own little smile before climbing out of bed, dressing in one of her form-fitting dresses that she had here. Fixing her hair to perfection, she then made her way downstairs and smiled to the pair.

"Mm, well, hello." She greeted, her drawl so eloquently ringing in Ziva and Eric's ears.

"Hello, Pamela." Eric winked just as Ziva hopped down and went over to Pam, hugging her before kissing her gently.

"Hi." Ziva spoke with a blush.

"So, are you ready to dance for us tonight?" Pamela questioned with a playful wink.

Their lover being their dancer seemed to have a lot of perks for Pamela and Eric, as well as for Ziva. Ziva blushed even brighter than before, smirking as she nodded.

"Of course." She said, biting her bottom lip. "I love dancing for you."

"I figured you might." Pamela continued to tease, smiling before pulling Ziva into her embrace, kissing her.

Meanwhile, Jessica decided to take a quick trip home to get some Tru Blood when she saw her Maker sitting on the couch. She smiled to him, waving.

"Hey Bill." She greeted, receiving a smile in response.

"Hello Jessica. How are you?" He asked, shutting his laptop.

He watched as his young progeny grabbed a tru blood and reluctantly drank it.

"Oh, Bill, have you heard?" She asked between drinks.

Bill stood to his feet, an intrigued look on his face.

"Have I heard, what?" Bill asked in response, cocking his head to the side.

"There's a new girl in Bon Temps, and she's with Pam and Eric. And they're like sharing her." She said, fiddling with the glass bottle in her hands as her eyes widened while speaking.

"Oh?" Bill questioned, knowing that _something _had to be up with her for that duo to be sharing a _human. _

Jessica nodded. "Apparently, they're quite serious." She added with a shrug.

"Wow." Bill said, acting less interested than he really was.

"Yeah, she's going to be dancing at Fangtasia tonight. I kind of want to meet her. Would you like to?" She questioned as she recycled her empty bottle.

"Sure. Why not?" Bill responded, a smirk playing across his face. "Can't be any harm in that, now can there?"


	15. Friendly

Music boomed through the Shreveport joint, Ziva moving her hips to the rhythm playing. Her eyes locking with Pam and Eric's, the trio (and even some outside of the trio) were all too aware the dancing was _not _for anyone other than them. She turned, grasping the pole as her hips moved quicker. Pam and Eric both were fighting their all too innate and natural instinct to go forth and capture their prey right then and there. Though, they had enough self control to stay back, given one was over a thousand years old and the other was his progeny.

Meanwhile, Bill and Jessica walked into Fangtasia, dressed to the nine's, so to speak. Bill wore an armani suit that Sookie had gotten him ages ago. Jess meanwhile wore a tightly fitted purple dress she bought whilst she and Tara were on a shopping trip together. Despite him not being her true father, he was still her Maker. And he was a father once, himself. Everything within him was wanting to tell her just how much he disapproved of her attire.

"Jessica." He started in his rather assertive tone. "Why did you insist on wearing that tonight?"

Jessica giggled. "Because I like it, Bill. Come on. Loosen up, for once!"

She began dancing her way towards Tara, who was behind the bar serving some redneck fang bangers drinks. She smiled when she saw the red head. Bill, meanwhile, let his eyes scan over the crowd when he noticed a dancing brunette. It was Ziva he had seen. He took a seat at a table near her platform, though the only people she seemed to be paying attention to, indeed were her employers. Ziva smiled to Eric and Pam, licking her lips slyly as she dropped low and came back up. Bill, the tasteful gentleman he led everyone to believe he was, averted his eyes and decided to get a Tru:Blood. It was then when Pam noticed his presence.

"Bill Compton's here." Pamela whispered into her Maker's ear.

"I am well aware of that, Pam." He said, looking into her eyes as he squeezed her hand.

He was more than curious as to why the much younger vampire was in his and Pam's establishment. Pam was curious too, and worried about keeping her human safe, for the considerably older vampire could bring harm to her if he so wanted. The bastard was not as good as he made himself out to be, and Pam knew this from experience. Ziva, tired after dancing for so long, decided to take a break and Pam whirred up to her as she was stepping down from the platform.

"Come on, cupcake. Why don't you just sit with us, hmm?" Pam suggested, taking her human's warm hands into her own much cooler ones.

Pam's behavior confused Ziva, and warranted an explanation. She went with the blonde and took a seat, looking up at her. All the while, Bill was at the bar with Jessica and Tara.

"So, that dancer at the platform... the one nearest Pam and Eric... is that her?" Bill questioned.

Tara nodded as she wiped down some shot glasses before doing the same with the counter. Pam, meanwhile, snarled when she heard him mentioning Ziva.

"Yeah, that's her." Tara replied. "Why you askin', Bill?"

"Oh, uh..." He started, before Jessica butted in.

"He and I just been wantin' to meet her, y'know? I mean, you did say she's Pam and Eric's... she's like a big deal." Jessica smiled her happy smile, looking between the pair.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked, looking between Pam and Eric.

She knew in her heart and mind that something was going on, and they both knew and were not telling her. Pam crouched down to their human, running her fingers through her hair.

"Cupcake, I'm not entirely sure yet." She admitted. "Bill Compton... he's here, and he and Eric don't always particularly get along... we just want to keep you safe, okay?"

Ziva nodded. "I understand."

Pam feigned a smile before standing to her feet, taking a seat in the other chair on the stage. Eric reached over and took Ziva's hand, smiling too before releasing her limb.

"She ain't dancin' right now." Tara said, noticing no one was on the platform before noticing that she was seated on stage. "Oh, there she is. She sittin' on that there stage with 'em."

Bill then turned around to look to the trio on the stage, smirking his own little smirk. It looked like Pam and Eric were not going to make this easy for him, but that would do. He looked to Jessica before walking towards the stage, and Jessica followed right behind him.

"Bill Compton." Eric spoke in greeting. "To what do I owe the displeasure?"

The black haired man could not keep from smiling slightly at his already clearly defensive reactions to his presence.

"Eric," He started with a nod, looking to the brown-eyed human. "Jess and I wished to meet this human we've been hearing about. I mean, she must be... something... if you've been keeping her around for so long."

Ziva felt an unpleasant shiver at his innuendo, not much enjoying the implications that Bill seemed to be making with his tone. Eric stood, taking a few steps towards him. The six feet and four inches of Nordic giant crossed his arms, a no nonsense look on his face.

"She is ours." He said, instantly stating his and Pam's claim on her, more than ready to bare his fangs in order to protect her.

"I'm well aware of that, Northman. I'm just... curious about her, that's all."

Jessica nodded in agreement, though her motives were far more pure than Bill's had been. She just wanted to get to know Ziva, whereas Bill wanted to do far worse. Ziva's heart was racing the entire time, unsure of what to make of this.

"Yeah, I just wanted to meet her, say hello... that kind of stuff." Jessica assured with a radiant smile, directing it more to Ziva, for she could hear her heart rate elevating.

"And why is it that I do not fucking buy any of this bullshit, Bill Compton?" Pamela asked, crossing her arms angrily.

"Ziva, right?" He asked, offering out his hand to the Israeli. "My name is Bill Compton."

"Yeah, I'm well aware." Ziva replied, reluctantly shaking his hand. "What is it you want from me, hmm?"

"Just... a little friendly chat." He replied with a radiant smile, hoping to keep her convinced.

"Then how come I feel like this is going to be not so friendly?" Ziva asked challengingly.

"It is because you have been, dare I say, tricked into thinking that they're the only vampires you can trust." Bill replied in a very snide tone. "But, Ziva, you can indeed trust me... really, you can."

However, contrary to his words, his plans were far less than trustworthy. He was certainly not one Ziva could or should trust. The only question was though, would she?


	16. Glamour

Ziva glared at the never-aging being before her, not sure of what to do or say. She _knew _she could not trust him, that she was one hundred percent sure of. Bill, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to gain the human's trust. He just had to know what was so special about her blood to have not one but two vampires fawning over her. She was no faerie. Bill, as well as other vampires, knew that smell quite well. The distinction was clear. She was not a shifter or werewolf either, but he thought that she had to be _something _supernatural in order for the blondes to be keeping her around. Though, this was not the case. In fact, Ziva was merely a human whom managed to captivate Pam and Eric's metaphorical hearts.

"I will no sooner trust you than I would actively seek a root canal." She spat at the vampire, looking right into his eyes as she spoke. "My devotion is and will always be to Pamela and Eric."

A smug smirk came to the viking's face, looking at his human with a proud smile. 'Good girl,' He thought, 'Someone's going to get rewarded for her loyalty.' Bill meanwhile frowned as he looked to the stern Israeli, wishing more now that he could have captivated the human in a profound enough way in which he would subsequently gain her trust. Though, this was not the case. He knew that he had to find this out the difficult way. However, it was not going to be physically difficult. It would challenge his morals and how he saw humans, and went with the sanguinist movement. Being one all for the idea of living off Tru:Blood as opposed to human blood in order to coincide with the creatures, this would go completely against his beliefs.

When the man finally left, Ziva let out the breath she had been holding before looking to her vampire companions. Eric whirred to her the very short distance before crouching down before her, cupping her face in his hands. He was seriously debating glamouring her. The one thousand one hundred year old vampire did not wish for his lover to have to remember the fact that Bill tried to get her to trust him, when he could tell by his behavior that he was not up to any good with said trust.

"Do not do it." Pam said, her hand on his shoulder. "She should know he is not to be trusted."

Pam knew due to the fervent bond they had what Eric was thinking of doing. Eric then knew his Progeny had a valid point. All the while, Ziva was out of the loop. Having not be a vampire, much less a part of their little blood line, she was unaware of what Eric was wanting to do. Her brows furrowed immensely as she looked between the blondes.

"I am confused." She spoke, tilting her head. "What has happened?"

"I shall explain it to you when we go home, okay?" He replied, a small smile coming across his face as he caressed her cheek.

Ziva certainly was not having that. She was not one to ever enjoy being left out of things which so readily involved her. It angered her to no end. She grasped Eric's wrist, gripping it very tightly.

"No, you tell me what is going on, now!" She hissed between gritted teeth, her anger thoroughly showing.

Eric frowned before leaning forward, kissing Ziva's forehead. His lips lingered there for many moments before he pulled back, his big hands soothing the sides of his human lover's cheeks. It was rather touching, the scene unfolding between them. And yet, this did not take away the fact that Bill had done what he had done, and will do as he eventually will.

Later on that same evening, the clientele of Fangtasia had gone down significantly, the patrons eventually filing their way out in whichever it may have been: going home with no vampire companion to fulfill fetishes, going back to a vampire's home, a vampire striking out, or going home with their newest meal. Ziva stood from the chair she had not left for quite a few hours before sauntering over to Pamela and Eric.

"Take me home?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

The implication in her tone was enough for Eric and Pam to become equally excited. The way in which she bit her lip was also a rather beguiling turn on to the fanged supernatural creatures. Ziva then got this all too twisted smirk on her heart shaped face, turning so that she could walk backwards, a come-hither look in her mocha orbs. Pam's fangs suddenly popped out as she became aroused, something she disliked sometimes since she was turned one hundred years ago. She put them back in and the pair took their Israeli paramour home with them.

It was not until a few evenings later when Eric bound down the stairs with a vampire's grace, smiling when he saw Ziva. She seemed to be nose deep in one of his old books, wishing to take a break from her secret project, something she had been neglecting for a while. Eric walked up to the reading human and smiled.

"Hello there." Eric greeted, his signature smile coming to his face.

Ziva shut the book she was deeply focused on a moment ago after she looked up to see Eric. She blushed, waving to him.

"Hi." She responded verbally letting the muscular man sit with her. "How was your rest?"

He smiled. "Ah, yes. My rest was very nice, thank you." He replied before kissing Ziva's cheek.

Ziva nodded after Eric pulled back. She set the book down on the coffee table before looking to the Viking. She had her hands on her thighs, wondering about something that Pam had said the night before. What was it that Pam had not wanted Eric to do?

"Eric… can I ask something?" Ziva questioned, gnawing on her bottom lip.

Eric nodded. It was one of his simple and plain nods. He had no idea what to expect with this, with Ziva's question. He could only imagine that it would be about what had happened in Fangtasia.

"You may ask me anything you want, my sweet Ziva." Eric murmured back in response, pulling Ziva into his lap with much spontaneity. "What is it?"

"What did Pam not wish for you to do?" Ziva asked with much hesitation.

"She did not wish for me to glamour you so that I could make you not remember Bill. She felt and we both now feel it would be better for you to remember and know to avoid him." He explained, running his fingers through Ziva's irresistible brunette locks.

"What do you mean, 'glamour'?" Ziva questioned as her head fell to the left only slightly.

Eric then realized they had yet to discuss this with their human. He thought back to the time when he nearly had glamoured the woman in order to get her name.

"Glamouring is when a vampire using their influence to control a human." Eric started, letting out a barely existent sigh as he ran a hand through Ziva's hair. "We lock eyes with you, become completely devoid of all feeling and thought and these forces seem to hypnotise humans in a sense."

Ziva nodded, looking to Eric before positioning herself so that she was straddling the Nordic vampire. She gently cupped his face, tilting her head to the left only slightly. Her smile was gentle, yet barely existent. She was hesitant about this, though she wanted to request it. She had this all too compelling want to feel that influence he talked about so readily. Her mind spun with the thoughts of what she imagined it would be like to be under it. Her heart started to beat quicker with her excitement. Eric smirked oh so smugly when he heard the gushing of blood-flow through her heart.

"What has your heart beating, Ziva?" Eric asked in his oh so sultry tone. "What are you thinking about?"

Ziva felt suddenly unnerved, biting her bottom lip. She could not keep from tugging on it with her teeth, her eyes darting between Eric's. She chuckled slightly before shrugging.

"Oh, just… just what it would be life, to be under your…. thumb." She admitted, a flush of heat and pink filling her cheeks.

"I don't think my thumb is what you want to be under, Ziva. However, I do believe it is my control which you wish to be subject to." He deadpanned, cocking his head to the side. "Is this what you want, Ziva?"

"Uh-huh." Ziva nodded oh so slowly. "Please Eric."

Eric could smell in the air, and feel through his having had her blood and her his own that she was lustful, arousal rushing through her. He gently cupped her face, locking eyes with her before allowing his influential powers to go to work.

"Ziva, can you feel me? Can you feel me taking hold of your mind?" Eric asked in an eerily emotionally-devoid voice.

Ziva could only nod in response, feeling so utterly compelled by him in that instant that it rendered her speechless.

"Good girl," He mewled gently, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Now, my sweet Ziva, I want you to do exactly what I say, okay?"

The Israeli nodded, wanting nothing more than to please him in that moment. Eric then took a moment to think over just exactly what it was he wanted to have Ziva do and then he smirked. He had an idea.

"Alright, Ziva. I want you to get down on your knees in front of me, okay?"

She nodded and stood up, brushing her pants legs to get the wrinkles out before going down to her knees. Eric was surprised at her compliance. He ran a hand through her brunette hair before giving his next command.

"Alright, unbuckle my pants." He commanded, and she let her hands run up his thighs before doing exactly that.

He then used his powers of mind control to get her to go down on him. He certainly would be lying if he said that that had not been the best head he had ever gotten, though it certainly was not the first time Ziva had done this. When she finished, she wiped her lips clean and smiled.

"Now what do you want?" She asked, being oh-so willing.

He smirked when he had a thought, a thought involving Pam.

"Okay, sweetheart… I want you to go upstairs to Pam, and I want you to kiss her like you've never kissed her before… then after, and only then, I want you to pull back, and say 'You're the best lover I've ever had and Eric and I do not deserve you'." Eric said, trying not to smirk in a devilish manner.

"As you wish," Ziva breathed before getting up and ascending the stairs, her body seeming very zombie-like in motion.

She walked into Pam's room, smiling before going up to her, cupping her face, and kissing her deeper than she ever had before. She did not pull back for another several minutes and when she did, she locked eyes with the blonde woman. Pam knew something wasn't entirely right.

"You're the best lover I've ever had, and Eric and I do not deserve you." Ziva panted in a rather mechanical and monotone, yet meaningful way.

It was then when Pam knew.

"ERIC!" She exclaimed loudly before whirring down the stairs, using her vampire speed to get to him. "How dare you glamour her?!"

"She requested it, Pamela!" Eric growled, standing to his feet.

"I don't care, undo it! Now!" She hissed before looking to the stairs, seeing Ziva coming down. "Baby, come here, please."

Ziva did as she said. Eric then gripped Ziva's shoulders.

"Ziva, you will no longer feel my influence… you will be in total control."

And the moment Eric let go, it was done. A bewildered look came to Ziva's heart shaped face. It was then when she knew she would never be able to see vampirism in the same light again.


End file.
